


May Day

by The_Owl_Who_Writes



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Owl_Who_Writes/pseuds/The_Owl_Who_Writes
Summary: The world is mad with music, too beautiful to bear.(Adam POV, set in May 2017)





	May Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chick_With_Horns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_With_Horns/gifts).



> Hey hi hello, and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> This is actually a gift to someone. This person I have been talking to for about six months know and they have just been the most kindest, supportive, caring person ever. 
> 
> Between us a few weeks ago, we came up with "Christmas Adam" which is on December 23rd. I'm taking this holiday as one where we celebrate our friendship so here we go! 
> 
> I was inspired by a photo of Bono and Adam hugging each other in Seattle during The Joshua Tree tour in May 2017. This story is basically the aftermath of that hug. It's very impromptu, so read at your own risk. You can see a video of the hug here, note Bono gets a little emotional (https://youtu.be/X7ankANUdcI)
> 
> Sara Teasdale is an American poet whose poem "May day" inspired the title. I suggest you go read that and her other works. 
> 
> And without further ado, on with the show!

The rain is beating down harder than before. It had been cool when we had stepped on stage, and by the time we had came back on for the encore, the inky dark sky had begun to drizzle. No surprise, since this is Seattle. 

 

What surprised me the most were the tears drizzling your face during “One.” You kept your voice steady, but as I moved closer, I could see tears welling in your  magnificent, stunning blue eyes. By the time you were singing the final verse, you were holding your face with your hand, trying to hide your emotions and tears. You dropped the microphone to your side and turned to face me, we were so close together. I mouthed the words, “You alright?” and you nodded, before moving closer together. We embraced in a hug, and I could feel your shoulders shaking. 

 

That was only a few hours ago. As soon as we had gotten back to the hotel,we all went our separate ways, Edge went off with Morleigh, Larry went to relive some of the pains of drumming an entire concert with the physical therapist, and you penthouse suite. I went to my own room, which is right next to yours. On the small, circular coffee table in the middle of the room, someone had laid out an article from today's edition of “The Seattle Times”. It was all about our new tour. I circled the headline with a black pen I found nearby and slid it under the door to your room. Silence. 

 

I check the time on my phone. 2:38 A.M The rain slashes against the glass sliding door leading out to the balcony. There's a white flash that illuminates the sky, and then a few seconds later, the sound of thunder rumbles. I slid out of bed and across the room and knock on the door that separates us. 

 

“Can I come in?” I ask. When there’s no answer, I open the door slowly. I find you curled up with one of the blankets off the bed in one of the chairs near your own sliding glass door leading to you own balcony. You're still wearing your show outfit, and in your lap you have your phone, a bag of cookies, and a slim book with a faded blue cover. Your eyes are puffy and there are streaks down your face where tears have run. You motion for me to come over and I do, taking a seat cross-legged on the floor beside your chair. 

 

“I don't think I'll ever get over this new kimono of yours. You have such an artistic eye.” You whisper, your voice still hoarse from show. I laugh. 

 

“Thank you,” I say,then add, “Do you want to talk about what happened on stage tonight?” You sigh. Another flash of lightning, the sound of thunder following suite after.

 

“Thirty years, Adam. That’s how long it’s been since we released this album. So much has changed since then,” You open the bag and pull out a cookie, breaking it in half. You offer me half and I accept it. It’s a gingersnap, it’s sharp taste lingering in my mouth even after I finish swallowing it. 

 

“I don’t know, Ad, I just, I thought, I thought that.” Your voice fades and you shake your head, not wanting to say more. I move closer to you and hold onto your hand. You lean your face closer to mine and I give you a small quick, kiss on the cheek.

 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.” 

 

“Promise you’ll stay with me?”

 

“I promise B.” You smile, and I kiss your cheek again. Another clap of thunder sounds, and I feel you shudder. 

 

“What's that book?” I ask, changing the subject. You look down at it's cover,

 

“ _ Rivers to the Sea,  _ by Sara Teasdale,” He flips open to a page and then hands it to me, “Read this page.”

 

“I left my reading glasses in the other room.”

 

“At least try, Adam.”

 

“Oh alright,

 

The shining line of motors,

The swaying motor-bus,

The prancing dancing horses

Are passing by for us.   
  
The sunlight on the steeple,

The toys we stop to see,

The smiling passing people

Are all for you and me.   
  
"I love you and I love you!"--"And oh, I love you, too!"--"

All of the flower girl's lilies

Were only grown for you!"   
  
Fifth Avenue and April 

And love and lack of care--The world is mad with music

Too beautiful to bear.”

 

When I look up, you're eyes are wide and you have that curious little grin stuck on your face, the one that says you're lost deep in thought. 

 

“You don't see it? We're those two people Adam,” You slide to the floor beside me, leaving the blanket on the chair, cozying your way into my lap, “Everything is passing by us, all those fans, they're all there for us, they are there because they love us and our passion. The world is full of music, you're my music Adam, god I think I'm going to cry again.” 

 

“Here. Maybe this will help,” and I plant a kiss right over your beautiful smile. Your body relaxes, and your hands make their way under my robe and map their way over my skin. I lean in closer to you, taking more time with my kisses. We do less than we have in the past, but I know that we don't care. The only thing that matters right now is that we had each other.

 

~~~~~

 

“Please? One more.”

 

“Bono, I'm not hungry.”

 

“Adam it’s a cookie.”

 

“Fine. I'll have one bite.” I turn to face you, and you one of those gingersnap cookies in your hand. I lift my head, but instead of taking a bite out of the cookie, I take a bite of your neck. It’s only a quick nip, but you squeal and wiggle away from me. I laugh and take a bite out of the cookie, like I promised you before. 

 

You settle back down in my lap and your gaze turns to looking out into the city. The rainstorm has passed, and fog has rolled in from the Puget Sound. In the distance, the Space Needle is still illuminated and I make a mental note to take you up there before we leave for our shows in California next week. I look down into your eyes. They're still watery, but filled with excitement and curiosity. You sit up and whisper in my ear,

 

“Adam?”

 

“Yes Bono?”

 

“I love you, and I love you, and oh, I love you.”

 

“And you're too beautiful to bear.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
